


Pushed Too Far

by agirl4allfandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, Fisting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms





	Pushed Too Far

_Knock, knock_  
“What are you doing here?” She sighed as she opened the door. “I came to see how you were. So, how are you?” He answered as his mouth quirked at the corners into a smirk. “I’m okay, I’m always okay.” She breathed out. “You gonna let me in its cold?” He asked as he shivered for emphasis. “I’m debating it. Seriously what do you want?” She asked in what she meant as a casual tone but the exasperation in her voice was clear. “I just want to see you. Is that wrong?” He sighed out; there was a hint of exasperation in his own voice.

“No. Yes. I honestly don’t know anymore.” She sighed out. “I know you’re not okay.” He mused; leaning into the door frame more for support as he looked pointedly down at her. Of course he knew he always  _knew_  when she wasn’t okay or when she was keeping things from him. “And your point?” She asked with a hint of venom in her voice. “I can make you feel better?” He asked not quite sure that,  _that_  was his original point; he actually looked as if she’d slapped him. “Ugh, you’re not going to leave are you?” She asked exasperation full in her voice.

“No, not until you talk to me about what’s wrong.” He whispered as a sad smile spread across his face. “Fine, come in.” She sighed as she moved from in front of the doorway to let him enter. She practically felt the smugness radiating from him as she led him through to her room. “Talking about it isn’t going to make it better.” She said once they were inside her room with the door closed. “Says who?” He shrugged. “I do, at least in my personal experience it makes things worse.” She breathed out as she tried to keep her voice even.

“Nope, no you don’t get to shut down on me. I am right here,  _right here_. You can have an anxiety attack. You can have a panic attack... I’ll still be here but I refuse to let you shut down in front of me.” He rushed out as some words strung together. “ _Ha!_ ” She shrieked out before she could stop herself. “That’s a laugh and you know it. It’s actually complete bullshit. All I hear from you is ‘I can…’ and ‘I could…’ I have no doubt you  _can_  and  _could_  be here more often but you’re a busy man and I know that. I know that and I understand that deep down but that doesn’t stop my mind from becoming my own worst enemy when you go fucking MIA for weeks,  _weeks_. At least I give fair warning before I go MIA or I try to but no not you,  _I_  take a break because I desperately need to and you just shut me out along with the rest of the world… Like what the hell did I do to deserve that from you,  _you_  of all people?” She rambled out in anger gesturing wildly as she cut herself short before saying too much.

He crossed the short distance between them in three quick strides then grabbed her by the shoulders as he shook her gently. “Nothing you did, nothing. It’s me, it’s all me just like it’s all you when you get into that state.” He sighed out before he leaned down to press his lips against hers. “No-. “ She hissed out as she turned her head and his lips caught her jaw. He pulled away as he looked incredulously at her. “No, no. You don’t get to come here and make me feel better with your voice/words, your mouth, your hands/fingers or your cock. Like it erases all the crap my mind has drudged up.” She sighed out and he looked like she had slapped him again.

“I know and I’m sorry. Life is just… Life. You’re all kinds of pent up though and I just want to make you feel better.” He said with the same sad smile on his face as before. “Why? You’re supposed to come here because you need and want to not because you feel obligated when I’m in a mood to make me feel better. You may be my Dom, my lover, my friend and my business partner but no obligations…” She cracked out clearly losing the fight to keep the tears at bay. “Fuck obligations. I like you and care about you. You’re in a pissy ass fucking mood and I intend to fix it. Whatever the hell I have to do to fix this I will.” He swallowed out around the lump in his throat.

“You know better than to make promises you can’t keep.” She quipped. She had all but forgotten that his hands were on her shoulders till he grabbed her arms above the elbows and while pushing her backwards lifted her onto her desk. “Don’t, please... Please don’t push me away. I’m sorry I…” She cut him off and shook her head. “I’ve just been pushed too far. Life is just… Life for me right now too.” She whispered out. He looked at her in a way she had never seen him do before, the expression in his eyes was intense but… But she couldn’t place the look or emotion behind them. The way his eyes were boring into hers, she felt a little like a bug under a microscope and self-conscious. She was regretting opening the door on the principle that she wasn’t quite dressed for company.

Well, respectable company anyway. You know, company that didn’t see her scantily clad or naked like  _ever_. Current company had of course seen her in various states of dress and undress but that didn’t make his stare or her lack of clothing any less intense. She was wearing one of her nightgowns (She only owned four) but when she was down it was one of her self-care habits, ‘wear something that makes you feel pretty’ or something similar. He wasn’t lying about it being cold out so she was also wearing a cardigan a size too big so it would fit comfortably over her boobs and all that jazz, it didn’t button or tie so she could only wrap it around herself with her arms. Unfortunately that option was null in void since they were trapped at her sides.

She had been so focused on so many other things that she hadn’t noticed he was kissing her, slow and sensual like he knew she wasn’t paying attention but he needed to feel her lips on his all the same. She shook her arms to the best of her ability in their current state to let him know she wanted to be released. Once free she instinctively twined them behind his neck as his hands came to cup around her face. He pulled away briefly, his eyes fluttered open to look into hers again. His pupils were blown  _wide_  with lust, it was hard to discern what color his irises actually were (she knew what color they were of course).

He kissed her again and this time it was electric, she felt it all over from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. The moan that she released into his mouth was completely unintentional but it released something inside of him. He yanked her cardigan down till it was at her elbows and shifted the hem of her nightgown up. He placed one hand back on her face and let the other slip between the apex of her thighs, he pushed her panties aside before cupping her sex. She was already slick for him but he used the pad of his thumb to play at her clit slowly, so slowly. “ _Fuck!_  She cried out. He slipped two fingers into her then.

“You want me to stop, you tell me and I stop right away.” He said as his hand smoothed down over her neck. She nodded. She tried to relax as much as possible, but it was a little bit difficult when he began a quick circle against her eager nub. He was just so  _good_  with his hands, and he knew exactly what she liked. It wasn't long before she was bucking into his touch, her eyes closed. Each steady circle made the heat coil in tighter deep in her body until she came with a long sigh. Well, this was nice. Really, really nice. But she got the impression that he wasn't finished yet. “You okay?” He started fucking her, the easy push-pull so good against her sensitive nerve endings. “I’m good.” She nodded. “Let me know.” He added a third finger, and she let out a long sigh at the stretch. He pumped his digits in and out; his path eased by the slickness of her own arousal. She moaned. This wasn't new, but they usually didn't get up to three fingers. Still, it felt good. The heat was slowly building up in her body again, but there wasn't enough direct stimulation to get off.

“You like that, huh? I'm gonna make this pussy  _mine._ ” A fourth finger pushed in, making her let out a long groan, her eyes falling shut. The implication of his words and the impossible stretch as he fucked into her made her clench around him as a wave of heat went through her. Her hands balled into fists, fingernails digging into her palms. She wanted to say something, anything, but the words were gone, lost under the twisting thrust of his fingers. “Gotta relax for me, babe.” He said. She nodded, her teeth catching around her lip. She did her best to relax, to stay open. The shape of his hand changed, and she chanted his name, almost a plea, as the pressure against her pussy increased. It was so intense she could hardly stand it. She couldn't help but shift against him, trying to get away, trying to get more.

Suddenly the pressure eased, his hand slipping inside. She was unbelievably full. She could feel him moving, curling his fingers into a tight fist, electric sensation that seemed to travel all the way through her body. He pumped shallowly, the tight sucking sensation making her yell his name. “You need a break?” He fell still, hand still buried deep in her cunt. “No. Please, I need more.” She moaned. “You got it.” He started moving again, pulling his hand gently back, twisting until his knuckles brushed against her g-spot. She let out a yell, her fingernails raking across his still clothed backed. So he did it again and again until she was reduced to a broken whimper as bright, intense sensation pushed through her. It was impossible, every time he rocked into her she thought she would come, but it only pushed her higher and higher.

She pulled, trying to get free so she could touch herself. “You need something?” He asked. He sounded so damn smug. “Please!” She yelled. His free hand settled across her belly, pushing gently up. Everything was suddenly more. Deeper, sharper, fuller, intense, just more. She rocked into him, and he didn't stop her this time. Close, she was so close. Every muscle pulled tight. She twisted her head, muffling her scream on her arm as she came, her entire body shaking from the sheer intensity. On and on it went, until she thought she was going to pull something. He slipped his hand free even as she still clenched around him, and that seemed to be her signal to start coming down.

He stroked her hair back from her face. It was probably a mess. Whatever, she'd deal with it later. “You okay?” He asked his eyes full of concern. “So good.” She smiled as she snuggled in against his chest, her head on his shoulder. Bracing her hand against the front of his t-shirt, she pulled back enough to look into his face. “Are you okay?” She asked. “Yeah.” He sighed out as she settled down again, nuzzling into the side of his neck.


End file.
